Angel's Search
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Fareeha has been shot down over the Gobi Desert by Talon and Angela and the others search for her. Angela is particularly worried for Fareeha, due to the fact she has unrequited feelings for the Egyptian woman, but only time will tell if she finds her in time. (Pharmercy, Canon, Angst)


Angela and her comrades flew over the ocean in an Overwatch jet. While the young agent Lena was at the controls, Angela herself sat in the back, fraught with worry. They had received a distress signal from Fareeha, but there had been no contact beyond that.

Fareeha had been on patrol, having heard about Talon activity somewhere in the gobi Desert. Angela had been the one monitoring communications, listening in to everything Fareeha had reported in.

It was more or less routine until Fareeha reported an enemy fighter jet was pursuing her.

 _Pharah to Base! Pharah to Base! I've got enemies on my tail, requesting backu-!_

The words still shook in Angela's mind, playing over and over again like a broken record on an endless loop.

Fareeha was like a sister to her, someone she cared about deeply, but Angela herself knew she had deeper feelings for Fareeha, feelings she was afraid to admit.

As Angela buried herself in anxiety, a friendly face walked over to her, a young woman with long, ginger-red hair.

"Hey, Angie," She said to her, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "No."

Angela recognised her friend very well. Her name was Emily and she was Lena's girlfriend. Emily used to work as an Assistant for Angela, until Ana Amari, Fareeha's mother, had retired. Since then Emily had taken her role as the Overwatch team sniper, using a similar biotic rifle, but she and Angela had remained close.

"It's about Fareeha ain't it," She assumed, sensing definite concern in Angela's voice.

"Yes," Angela said. "Fareeha is an excellent agent. If we lose her..."

"It's alright, Angie," Emily replied, comforting her. "Fareeha's a tough girl, just like her mum. She'll be out there and we'll find her."

"No, Emily," Angela argued. "She's hurt, she could be dying or worse..." Angela felt a tear drip from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"Look, it's okay, love," Emily told her. "Really, it's alright. We're all worried about Fareeha, just as much as you."

"Emily, you don't understand," Angela responded. "I... no, nevermind."

Emily placed her hand on Angela's shoulder. "Fareeha's tough as old boots. She'll be fine."

"I know... but will she be in one piece," Angela said, very concerned.

"Angie..." Emily then said. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but... is there anything going on between you and her?"

Angela was silent, unsure of how to answer. Did she confess the truth right now? Or stay quiet about it.

But, Emily already had her answer. "There is, isn't there. You love her, don't you?"

Angela hung her head in shame. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm in love with her."

Emily held her hand softly. "Does she know?" she asked.

"No. I...I haven't told her," Angela responded. "And I'm not sure how to tell her either."

"I see," Emily acknowledged. "It all makes sense now, why your so concerned. But let me tell you one little thing. You see that girl up there?" She then pointed to Lena. "You wanna know how many times I've been worried sick about her when she goes out on solo missions."

"A lot?" Angela assumed.

"More times than I can count," Emily answered. "But I know that Lena always gonna come back, because I'm there for her. If Fareeha feels the same way you do about her, then she'll be alive out there, even if every bone in her body is broken. Because she'll be wanting you to save her."

Angela smiled, feeling somewhat relieved with the weight taken off of her shoulders. If Lena could come back for Emily, Fareeha may have stayed strong for her. "Thank you, Emily."

"Any time, Doctor," Emily replied, cheerily as always.

"Hey girls!" Lena called from the cockpit. "I've got a faint signal on my radar. It might be from Fareeha's Raptora suit."

Angela got up and picked up her Caduceus staff from a nearby rack. "Drop me here, Lena," she instructed. "If Fareeha's hurt, she'll need my help."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked. "There's a real big sandstorm on the way. It'll play hell with the comms. We might not be able to find either of you if your both caught in it."

"I'm sure, Lena," Angela said confidently. "I have to do this for Fareeha."

"Well, if you say so," Lena said uncertainty.

The jet touched down on a large sand dune and the cargo hatch opened, Angela flying out using the wings on her suit. "If I don't come back before the storm hits, go without me," she told them.

"Be careful, Angie," Emily told her. "Come back to us in one piece."

"I will." With that, she took off across the sands using her wings

Angela looked at a small screen on the back of her staff, it showing a scanner tuned to Fareeha's life signs. If she was close, Angela would know of it.

Angela kept on flying, her eyes fixed on the screen on her staff. There was still no sign of Fareeha.

She looked to her left, seeing the large brown, dust cloud approaching the area. She didn't want either her or Fareeha to be caught in it, but she had to keep looking. She sighed. The odds were getting increasingly bleak.

Maybe it was pointless to look for Fareeha. Maybe it was best to just assume she was dead. No, Angela never gave up on the ones she cared about. She never gave up on Gabriel, nor Jesse, so she wouldn't give up on Fareeha.

But this desert was so vast and the dunes seemed to go on for miles and miles. The possibility of finding Fareeha was getting slimmer by the second.

She sighed, reaching for her comm device to radio for Lena to pick her up. She had given in to fate. Fareeha was gone and she knew it. Before she could touch her earpiece, the screen on her staff pinged.

Angela's eyes widened. _Oh my gosh!_

She didn't know if the signal did belong to Fareeha, but it was very weak, so whoever it was, they were gravely injured. She flew in the direction of the signal, hoping to find whoever it was.

She then saw a large column of smoke, rising up in the distance. Clearly a fighter jet or some aircraft had crash landed nearby.

Angela descended by the smoke once she reached, tracing the signal's source. It was Fareeha, unconscious, badly wounded and still clad in the charred remains of her Raptora suit. She was still alive, Angela made sure by checking her staff.

"Fareeha," she sighed in relief. "Come on, let's get you home."

xXx

Fareeha slowly opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. The last thing she remembered was Talon shooting her down...where was she? She could seen tables, chairs and copious amounts of medical equipment in the room. If this was heaven, the decor was atrocious.

Suddenly, she saw Angela looking over her, a smile on her face and what looked like tears in her eyes. "W-welcome back, Agent Amari."

Fareeha didn't know it, but right now, Angela was the happiest woman in the world.

The Egyptian looked at her Swiss friend, confused. "A-Angela… where am I?"

"Overwatch Headquarters, in sickbay," Angela informed her. "You were very badly hurt."

"Talon...they shot me down," the soldier groaned. "I took a missle to the backside... last thing I remember is hitting the sand headfirst."

"Your Raptora suit protected you in the crash," Angela explained. "It was a miracle your still alive."

"How... did you all find me?"

"I found you by sheer luck," Angela told her, sitting on her bed. Fareeha was here now, but was this a good time? No, Fareeha had already worried her enough due to these feelings. She had to come out and say it. "Fareeha... there's something I need to tell you. It's important, but... if you want to rest some more, I understand."

"Tell me, Doctor," Fareeha said. "Whatever it is, I can take it. I've just been to hell and back."

"Fareeha..." Angela began, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

The Egyptian woman blushed, her tanned cheeks going rosy pink. "W-what...?"

"I've been in love with you for a very long time, Fareeha," Angela said. "Ever since you came to Overwatch after Ana retired, I've been... attracted to you. Maybe it's how I looked out for you when you were younger, or maybe it's because you are beautiful all grown up. Whatever the reason, I have feelings for you."

Fareeha was silent for several seconds, unsure of how to react. She had suspected that the doctor had feelings for her, but she never would have guessed that her suspicions would be proven correct.

"I'm sorry," Angela looked down. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I will still be your friend either way."

Fareeha took Angela's hand. "Doctor...Angela...I think I do feel the same way."

Angela looked into Fareeha's eyes, gazing into them for just a brief moment. She could feel cupid's arrow having struck them both, a cosmic red string pulling them closer.

Eventually, Angela grabbed Fareeha's cheeks, pulling her close to her in a passionate, tender kiss. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she and Fareeha finally confessed their emotions, their new bond signified by their first kiss.

Watching them from a nearby window, were Emily and Lena, Emily smiling. "I'm glad that got sorted," Lena remarked.

"Me too, always thought they'd make a cute couple," Emily added.

"So... who's calling dibs on being a bridesmaid when they tie the knot?" Lena joked.

"You, because you look cute in a dress," Emily flirted.

Lena blushed as she and Emily watched on as Angela and Fareeha broke out of their kiss and cuddled in a warm embrace, in adoration of their friends finally falling in love.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Drama! Drama! Drama! Why do you break my heart?! xD

Okay I'll stop, but honestly, this was quite a fulfilling fic to write. Angela worried for the woman she loves, before finding that woman and saving her. Truly, if you can't see how much they love each other, you need your eyes examined.

See you next time!


End file.
